A technique of use of the Peltier element in a refrigeration system is disclosed in a PCT Japanese patent publication No. 6-504361. According to this known technique, the Peltier element has a heat radiating surface and a cooling surface each thermally coupled with a coolant passage through which a liquid coolant is forcibly circulated. By so doing, an object can be cooled by a heat exchanger disposed on the coolant passage thermally coupled with the cooling surface of the Peltier element, or can be heated by a heat exchanger disposed on the coolant passage thermally coupled with the heat radiating surface of the Peltier element.
However, in order to realize an electric refrigerator by the use of the above discussed technique, problems have been encountered to further increase the heat efficiency and also to avoid inclusion of air bubbles in the liquid coolant that is filled in the coolant passages.
Also, as far as the interior of the refrigerator is concerned, both an ice chamber and a food storage chamber for accommodating food materials have to be refrigerated efficiently.
In addition, condensation that results in formation of condensed liquid droplets around tubings used in the coolant passages must be minimized.
The present invention has been developed in view of the above discussed problems inherent in the prior art technique and is intended to provide a thermoelectric refrigeration system effective to minimize the inclusion of the air bubbles which would recirculate within the coolant passages.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric refrigeration system effective to minimize the condensation which would result in formation of condensed liquid droplets around the tubings of the coolant passages.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a thermoelectric refrigeration system of an increased heat efficiency which has a high safety factor and wherein piping can easily be accomplished.